fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 055
Finals I Synopsis Final Exams begin. Summary Morning Class In the morning, Cameron and Shy sit together in class. Professor Shelton reminds his homeroom class of final exams, which they should have been studying for since the School Festival. Next week, they will all take their formal written exams over the course of the week. During the second week, students will participate in team dueling as the duel portion of their exams. Teams are set up to feature one Obelisk, one Ra, and one Freshman. Naturally, all members of their team will be Freshmen, and they will duel each other. In addition, there are a much larger amount of Ra and Slifer Students compared to Obelisk students. Strictly speaking only twenty-five Freshmen are Obelisks, but the teams without Obelisks are divided as equally as possible based on grades and dueling performance through an algorithm to have all teams equally balanced. During the discussion, Shy seems to be taking notes but she's writing secret notes to Cameron. She asks him more questions about being a psychic psychic duelist. Cameron does not wish to answer such questions in class, lest they be caught and embarrassed. The professor explains that the rules of team dueling and tells them that each person will know their team via email tonight but before dinner. With that said, the professor begins academic review for their written finals. After Class After class, Professor Shelton calls Shy and Cameron to stay behind. Shelton says he was well aware of their note-passing in class. Shelton says he pays particular attention to his psychic students and notes that attention has been passed onto Shy as well, having been informed of her recent status. Shelton says he has been told that Cameron is watching out for Shy since she cannot be sent away to Corinthia Island. Shelton, however, says training on the island takes only three days. It is more of an introduction to one's status as a psychic duelist while they learn to truly control their abilities by continuing their normal lives on campus, simply with more cognizance and the ability to train and ask questions as they need. He then poses the question that if training only happens in three days, it stands to reason that Shy could have just gone to Corinthia Island and taken a Friday off. Shy says that Maddox's reasoning is that she has to study for finals. Shelton says the reason is valid, but there's a reason behind the reason. Shelton tells Cameron to inform Shy of the real reason, which causes Cameron's eyes to lower. Cameron explains that during their time on the island, all duelists had to experience what it's like if their powers were to get out of control. Though it was in a controlled environment, all Freshmen engaged in a wild psychic duel where their opponents dueled fellow academy psychic duelists who let their powers take full control. Cameron says he dueled Junior Mila Roth and she is a FIRE User with a Volcanic Deck. Cameron says that she nearly burned him alive in their duel, which stopped only when he passed out. Cameron says everyone went through something similar, physically or psychologically, and it's the trauma of the experience that would "prevent" Shy from taking her finals. Shy storms out frightened. Cameron looks at Shelton with a flicker of red rage in his eyes. Shelton says psychic dueling and power can be fun but it can be real and terrifying. He says Shy needed to know the truth and be prepared. Cameron then leaves to chase after her. Shy races outside toward her dorm but stops and stomps her feet in frustration. Cameron reaches out to her, and Shy says the only reason she stopped is because they still have class in a little over twenty minutes. Cameron apologizes for not telling her about Corinthia Island. Shy asks why he did not tell her. Cameron repeats that his orders were to answer Shy's questions. If she did not ask about the training, he was not going to tell her. Shy rolls her eyes and scoffs, and Cameron stops her before she can walk away. He says he did plan on telling her but asks her how she'd react. Shy answers that after their duel at the beginning of the year, she had a nightmare and was forced to duel. Shy explains the terror of the duel and the spirit of "Melchid, the Four Faced Beast", which left her emotionally incapacitated for days. She says after her first duel exam, she spoke to a student with the same voice as "Melchid" that terrified her and she was paralyzed all over. Cameron says that must have been the Ra Junior Owen Porter, whose ability is to dream dive. Shy says the experience was awful and asks if it was the same for Cameron. Cameron says that he doesn't truly know how Owen's powers affected Shy, but in his duel on the island, he was awake, fighting for his life, and rolled out of the dueling center in a rolling bed. Cameron says the point of the duel was for it to be horrible, scary, and painful to remind them to be cognizant and to be in control. He says that even if Shy herself doesn't have powers, she is bonded to a Duel Spirit, an entire archetype she knows nothing about and therefore has little control over. If Shy is pushed to her limit, her Duel Spirit will emerge, take over her body, and retaliate. Cameron's face tells Shy he knows from experience. Duel Teams Cameron and Shy don't speak for the rest of the day. That evening, Cameron returns to his dorm to Marlon and Kyle, who are unsure whether to be angry or happy. Cameron asks about their behavior, and Marlon reveals that the three of them are a dueling team for final exams; Cameron is surprised. The three of them soon make their way to Lucy's office to contest with her about their team. Lucy says she doesn't make the team, but none of them buy the coincidence of the three of them being together, especially since the teams are supposed to at least have an Obelisk, Ra, and Slifer. Lucy reminds them that that twenty-five Freshmen were accepted into Obelisk Blue, but Cameron decided he wanted to be a Slifer. Despite Cameron's form position, his dueling record and grades place him in the top tenth of his class. In addition, Marlon was nearly a Ra had he defeated Daniel. Lucy says that she was aware of their team and actually disagreed with the decision. She thinks a good part of this particular duel exam is to align with duelists you've never met and learn different strategies, but sometimes convenience is an option. She says the three of them have been roommates for a year now. The lesson for them becomes if they know each other well enough to synchronize their Decks to become an effective team. Order of Play The following night, the trio discuss their plan as a team. Marlon wishes to go last for their team. He insists that the final duelist is usually the strongest. Kyle says that should be Cameron since he is the "Obelisk" of their team. However, Marlon says he has "Master of Oz", a powerful beatstick to wipe out any opponent. When asked for his opinion, Cameron says it doesn't matter when he duels. Cameron believes his dueling is less about power or defense but more about versatility. If he goes first, he can promise enough Spell/Traps for Kyle to use after he eventually loses. If he goes second, he can build off anything Kyle provides and pass his defensive cards to Marlon. If he goes last, he can amass any Equip Spells he needs to win. Kyle more distinctly asks what turn they should go. Cameron more honestly believes Marlon should go first. He says "Master of Oz" is a powerful beaststick to pressure the opponent and wipe out the opponent fast and early, but if Marlon goes last, he'll be summoning "Master of Oz" to a myriad of Spells/Traps that Cameron admits his Spell/Traps potentially set for Marlon Deck cannot stop. Cameron says his Spells/Traps stop monster attacks or protect Life Points, not negating card effects. Once "Master of Oz" is destroyed, Marlon will be exposed because his Deck, by its powerful nature, offers little defense. Kyle should go second because his Deck is the most vulnerable but will be able to pick up where Marlon left off and provide some ground for him to use. Cameron says his Deck's versatility will allow him to be ready for any strategy. Despite Cameron's logic, he stands by his original decision, saying he does not care when he goes. The point of the exam is not simply to win but to be a team, and he will adjust his Deck accordingly. Marlon takes offense, suggesting that if they go by another order with Marlon last, they will lose. Cameron insists he did not mean that but Kyle speaks up to say Marlon's way will cause them to lose. Kyle says Marlon wants to go last because he wants to prove he's the strongest, but he's not; Cameron is. Kyle admits he's the weakest link and knows Marlon has improved but tells Marlon both of their Decks do not allow for mistakes; if they make one, they lose because their Decks are not yet tailored to recover from errors, but Cameron's is. Kyle adds Cameron's defensive cards for either of them would run out as well; Kyle challenges Marlon to ask himself if he has any cards that would actually stop his opponent from breaking down his raw offense on his own. Marlon sulks in silence. Finals Begin After the week, the students are taking their written finals until it is time for the duel exam. When Cameron's team is called to compete, they are paired against a team of Amy Scott, Axl Rhodes, and Shy Anderson. Cameron doubts his pairing against Shy is another coincidence. Proctor Moen is governing their exam and has each team announce their order of play. Marlon says he will go first, followed by Kyle, and Cameron is last. Amy says she is going first, followed by Axl, and Shy is last. Moen gives both team ten extra minutes to prepare and when he calls time, Marlon and Amy are to take the platforms. Marlon vs. Amy After ten minutes, Proctor Moen calls time and Marlon and Amy take the center. Moen reminds them of the rules of the tag dueling, placing emphasis on the rule that players on the side cannot coach their teammates. However, players on the side can discuss the duel among themselves for future strategy. After both sides understand, they have a coin toss and Marlon wins; he elects to go second to have the first attack. Amy starts the duel by summoning "Queen's Knight", which causes Cameron to immediately know Amy's Deck: "Arcana Knight Joker". Marlon summons "Demanian Devil" and has it destroy "Queen's Knight". Marlon bitterly notes how everyone refuses to think he's strong or his Deck is all power. He sets three cards, intending to prove them wrong. Amy activates "Silent Doom" to bring back her "Queen's Knight" and summons "King's Knight" to summon "Jack's Knight" from her Deck. Amy uses "Fusion Substitute" in lieu of "Polymerization" to Fusion Summon "Arcana Knight Joker" in Attack Position. The powerful knight attacks "Desmanian Devil". Marlon readily counters with "Sakuretsu Armor", but Amy reveals "Arcana Knight's" effect to discard a Trap to negate a Trap that targets it. Therefore, Marlon's card fails and his monster is destroyed. Marlon says "Desmanian Devil" has an effect when destroyed, which allows Marlon to add "Des Kangaroo" to his hand from his Deck. Marlon then activates "Animal Trail" to add "Big Koala" to his hand. After Amy ends her turn, Marlon immediately Fusion Summons "Master of Oz" and attacks "Arcana". Amy returns her knight to the Extra Deck with "De-Fusion" and Special Summons its Fusion Materials from her GY in Defense Position. A replay occurs, and "Master of Oz" attacks "Jack's Knight", and Marlon activates "Meteorian" to inflict massive piercing damage, leaving Amy with 800 LP. Amy's plan unfolds when she brings back "Jack's Knight" to Special Summon "Royal Straight Slasher". Amy uses "Slasher's" effect to mill 5 monsters from her Deck to destroy all cards Marlon controls. Marlon activates "Damage Diet" in time to survive the turn. Marlon revives "Master of Oz" and deals a final blow to win the first duel. Amy takes a calm sign in defeat and passes the duel to Axl. The two nod, and Shy tells Amy she did great work. As the duel between Marlon and Axl begins, Kyle notes that Amy did not leave Axl any cards to play, but Cameron notes that Amy milled five important cards from her Graveyard: "Darklord Marie" to gain LP and "Necro Gardna" to negate and attack. However, Cameron is unfamiliar with "Damage Eater" or "A/D Changer" but he can guess about their effects from the name. Cameron remembers that the Graveyards carry between duels, so Axl will be able to use Amy's Graveyard. Dinosaur Tactics Axl opens his turn playing defense and adding "Jurrac Herra" to his hand from his Deck. Marlon continues to use "Master of Oz's" overwhelming power but it plays into Axl's hands as he Special Summons 2 "Jurrac Tokens", prime for sacrifice. In addition, Axl activates Continuous Trap: "Backfire" and "Herra" in his hand, Special Summoning it in Defense Position. Axl sacrifices his tokens to summon "Jurrac Tyrannus" and activates "Gift of the Martyr", sending "Herra" to the GY to empower "Tyrannus" to 4800 ATK. Cameron looks at the situation and shares a knowing nod with Kyle. They agree Marlon cannot win, but all he needs to do is leave Kyle at least one set Spell/Trap or monster for him to use. However, Marlon thinks to himself that he refuses to lose. Featured Duels Marlon Grealish vs. Amy Scott Turn 1: Amy Scott Amy Normal Summons “Queen’s Knight” (1500/1600). She sets one card. Turn 2: Marlon Marlon Normal Summons “Desmanian Devil” (1700/1400), and “Desmanian Devil” destroys “Queen’s Knight” (Amy 4000 > 3800). Marlon sets three cards. Turn 3: Amy Amy activates “Silent Doom” to Special Summon “Queen’s Knight” from her GY in Defense Position. She Normal Summons “King’s Knight” (1600/1400), and Amy uses “King’s Knight’s” effect to Special Summon “Jack’s Knight” (1900/1500) from her Deck in Attack Position. Amy activates “Fusion Substitute” fusing “Jack’s Knight”, “Queen’s Knight”, and “King’s Knight” to Fusion Summon “Arcana Knight Joker” (3800/2500) in Attack Position. “Joker” attacks and “Desmanian Devil”; Marlon activates “Sakuretsu Armor” to destroy “Joker”. Amy activates “Joker’s” effect, discarding a Trap to negate “Sakuretsu Armor” and destroy it. The attack continues, and “Desmanian Devil” is destroyed (Marlon 4000 > 1900). Marlon activates “Desmanian Devil’s” effect to add “Des Kangaroo” to his hand from his Deck. He also activates “Animal Trail” to add “Big Koala” to his hand from his Deck. Turn 4: Marlon Marlon activates “Polymerization”, discarding “Des Kangaroo” and “Big Koala” to Fusion Summon “Master of Oz” (4200/3700) in Attack Position. “Master of Oz” attacks “Arcana”; Amy activates “De-Fusion” to return “Arcana” to her Extra Deck and Special Summon its Fusion Materials in Defense Position. A replay occurs and “Master of Oz” attacks “Jack’s Knight”; Marlon activates “Meteorain” to allow his monsters to inflict piercing damage this turn. “Jack’s Knight” is destroyed (Amy 4000 > 800). Marlon sets one card. Turn 5: Amy Amy activates “Swing of Memories” to Special Summon “Jack’s Knight” from her GY in Attack Position. She switches “King’s Knight” and “Queen’s Knight” to Attack Position. Amy activates “Royal Straight”, sacrificing her 3 monsters to Special Summon “Royal Straight Slasher” (2400/1600) from her Deck in Attack Position. Amy activates “Slasher’s” effect to mill “A/D Changer”, “Damage Eater”, “Necro Gardna”, “Queen's Knight”, and “Darklord Marie” from her Deck to destroy all cards on Marlon’s side of the field. Marlon activates “Damage Diet” to halve all Battle Damage he takes for the rest of this turn. “Slasher” attacks directly, and Marlon takes half the damage (Marlon 1900 > 700). Turn 6: Marlon Marlon activates “Ayers Rock Sunrise” to Special Summon “Master of Oz” from his GY in Attack Position. “Master of Oz” destroys “Slasher” (Amy 800 > 0). Per the rules of the Team Duel, It automatically becomes the Marlon’s Phase. Axl goes second and proceeds to duel Marlon. Marlon Grealish vs. Axl Tucker Turn 7: Axl During Axl’s Standby Phase, “Darklord Marie” activates to increase his LP by 200 (Axl 4000 > 4200). Axl sets a monster and two cards. Axl activates “Fossil Dig” to add “Jurrac Herra” to his hand from his Deck. Turn 8: Marlon “Master of Oz” attacks and destroys Axl’s set monster, revealed to be “Jurrac Stauriko” (500/400) whose effect allows Axl to Special Summon 2 "Jurrac Tokens" (Dinosaur-Type/FIRE/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. Axl activates Continuous Trap: “Backfire” to inflict 500 damage to Marlon each time a FIRE monster he controls is destroyed by battle (Marlon 700 > 200). Since a Defense Position Dinosaur was destroyed, Axl Special Summon “Herra” (2300/1500) from his hand in Attack Position. Marlon sets a card and a monster. Turn 9: Axl “Darklord Marie” activates (Axl 4200 > 4400). Axl Tributes his “Jurrac Tokens” to Tribute Summon “Jurrac Tyrannus” (2500/1400). Axl activates “Gift of the Martyr” to send “Herra” to the GY and increase “Tyrannus’s” ATK by “Herra’s” ATK until the End Phase (Tyrannus: 4800 ATK). “Tyrannus” attacks “Master of Oz”; *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation Category:Team Duels Category:Marlon's Duels